


Thanks Be Given

by dixie_drifter



Series: A Little Slice of the Kingdom [4]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixie_drifter/pseuds/dixie_drifter
Summary: Adrian and Deran unwind after their respective nights.





	Thanks Be Given

Deran leaned against the bathroom counter and watched Adrian's agitated pacing as he gathered everything he needed for a shower. Adrian was still bitching about the movie, to Deran's amusement, and seemed to have no plans of stopping his tangent anytime soon.

"I mean, all you hear anyone talk about is how each movie has to been seen on it's own, and appreciated, in order of release if you want to have any idea of what's happening."

Deran hummed. "You don't really care so..."

"That's my point!" Adrian reached behind his head to grip his tank top. The plaid button up he'd worn over it had already been tossed on the bed, left as an unintentional bread crumb for Deran when he'd come home. Followed by shoes tossed haphazardly half-in, half-out of the closet. Deran was so distracted by the firm, tan skin of Adrian's abdomen he was baring he almost didn't tune back into what Adrian was saying.

"I've seen, like, one, maybe, two of these movies, total, years ago and I had no problem understanding what was happening. If you're gonna plan a decade of interconnecting movies that culminate into one enormous crossover, at least care enough about it to put actual thought into how you want it to end."

Adrian stepped up to Deran shirtless, his jeans unbuttoned and slipped down low over the band of his underwear. Deran ran his hands up Adrian's sides, his pecs, until they were cupping the sides of his neck.

"Babe, let it go."

"But I--"

"Let it go."

Deran leaned into Adrian, dropping his hands down to dip his fingers beneath the band of his Calvin's. He hid a grin against Adrian's shoulder when he realized they were his. Then he was running his nose up along Adrian's neck, before biting lightly at his jaw. Adrian shivered, his own hands coming up, one he wrapped around Deran's neck, the other gripped Deran's shoulder through his white long sleeved shirt. 

"Take this off. Now."

"Don't you wanna rant some more?"

"Deran."

"What? You were on a roll-- oof!"

He broke off on a breathless laugh turned gasp when Adrian gripped him through his jeans. 

"Off. Now."

"Yes, sir."

Adrian stepped back just enough to slide his hands under Deran's shirt. Pushing it up, even as Deran tugged it up and off. His shirt hadn't hit the ground before Adrian had his pants open.

Before Adrian could shove them down, Deran grabbed his hands and spun him so Adrian was trapped between the counter and Deran's body. Adrian laughed, biting his lip before sealing his mouth over Deran's. Deran's body immediately went pliant, molding to Adrian's as he cupped Adrian's face gently, but firmly in hands. Adrian's calloused fingers dug into his back, sliding up into Deran's hair for a quick tug before dragging them down again. 

Deran pulled back. "Wait. Just wait a second."

"What? What's wrong?"

Deran brushed his thumb over Adrian's mouth. He smiled softly at him in reassurance. 

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to say thanks. For tonight," he clarified.

"You don't have to thank me. I told you, I like being your alibi." Adrian placed a hand over Deran's heart, tilting his head to study Deran. 

"There's no one I trust more, you know."

Adrian jolted. He saw the truth in Deran's eyes. He had known Deran trusted him, he wouldn't have suggested living together, however unconventionally he'd gone about it, if he wasn't high on the list. But being at the top, above even Craig, was news. News he couldn't even fully enjoy because it outweighed by the guilt. If there was one thing that ridiculous movie had accomplished it was erasing his meeting with the DEA almost completely. He had been so absorbed in everything wrong with the whole story, then in relief (in Deran) when Deran had come home from a successful job in one piece, his looming future as drug lord bait had been pushed to the back of his mind. 

Now it came crashing back. Deran stood in front of him, honesty and vulnerability pouring off him, two things he had dreamed of one day having from Deran, but never in his wildest dreams had actually imagined he'd get, and Adrian could barely look at him. But there had been a time when Adrian had been as much of a conman as Deran, and if had to use those skills against Deran to keep him in the dark, safe, then dusting them off would be worth it.

So he smiled. He kissed Deran, pouring everything into it. When he pulled back, he tucked a strand of hair behind Deran's hair. 

"I trust you, too, more than anyone. Always remember that, okay?."

Deran's smile did wonders for Adrian's battered conscious. He'd never get tired of seeing it aimed at him. Freely given, full of unspoken love. 

When Deran pressed him against the cool shower tile just moments later, their remaining clothes piled carelessly where they had stood, Adrian let his mind go blank. He let the feeling of Deran, real and solid against him, ground him to the here and now. There would come a time for later, but he was going to take the now while he still could.


End file.
